Ultimate Symbiote Spiderman
by Chrome Disaster
Summary: Spiderman tries to save White Tiger from that sludge from the toilet,instead he got into problems with it. R&R PLEASE. Inspirations from Spider-Man version 2 and Venom Blood. But without Mature contents.Or Romance. Sorry guys and gals, but 4 now,i am stuck with no Instanet until my MOM. Gets a new prepaid. I will not be submitting stories approximately until the END of September.
1. 1 First Encounter

It was just a regular day for your friendly neighborhood Spider-man, fighting black sludge from a toilet.

[I really loved black suit Spiderman so I wanted to do this]

Any way now that is out of the way back to the action scene. "GET OFF OF ME" yelled Iron Fist as he punched the ground releasing a wave of black ooze. Which started to head towards white tiger, "_NO_!" shouted Spiderman as he leapt in front of it. Venom couldn't have been more pleased it was finely going where it belonged. The rest of the team watched in horror, as spider man was swallowed.

'_This is odd' thought Spider man 'it feels like I'm whole instead of possesy._ **"That is because we are whole"** whispered an inner voice, **"I am all of your emotion you try to suppress hate, anger, and lust."** It spoke as it went deeper in his mind.

The team watched in horror then fascination, as Spider-man became a hulking monster but then it shrank until he was wearing a suit of the creature. **"I understand if you don't accept me right away, but know that if you allow me I will give you my strength."** The ooze said cleverly. Outside of spider-man's head everyone watched as the black suit sticked on spider-man, leaving spider-man in his new black suit and unconscious.

"Quickly we need to get him to Fury " ordered White Tiger as she ran to her friend's side.

Skip Time.

Everyone watched as the doctors tried to figure out how to fix their friend spider-man. With a start spider-man jumped on the roof in battle mode, the doctors ran for cover. As the team and Fury busted in, "Calm down parker your safe now" Fury said calmly, "_Where am I?_" Spider-man said hesitantly. "You're in medical bay, go to sleep, your with friends." Spoke Fury, spider-man fell on the bed and passed out, "What's the situation doctor" Fury said to the head doctor. "The extraterestrial organism has melded itself to his DNA, it is incredible! However, extracting it would cause permanent damage or more likely kill him." The doctor exclaimed, but near the end got gloomy.

"So what are our options" questioned Fury, "I thought I made this clear we have none" stated the confused Doctor. "I want a word with you outside" whispered Fury with barely contained, well, fury. Both the doctor and Fury left as soon as the door closed the heroes could hear yelling, and screaming.

"Haha looks like Fury is going to tear him a new one." Nova laughed rather sad like. Everyone glared at him, "We need to take care of our might be in greater pain than normal." said White then went to their respective rooms for rest.

Fury,told the doctor to make a slip,a medical slip to tell Aunt May about Peter Parker that he will not be coming home for the night.

And then the slip was sent to Aunt May's house.


	2. 2 School Attack!

"_I am fine despite what everyone keeps on telling me, sure a sludge creature got all over my insides_" Spiderman thinks to himself while swinging along on patrol."_Now that my eyes are pitch black instead of blue_."

"_I think its a bad thing that the black sludge from the toilet is fused to me,ugh disgusting_." thinks Spiderman as he passes Jameson Billboard claiming "Spiderman is a menace and must be thrown in prison and losing the key." A growl can be heard from the back of Spiderman's throat. "_Lately i have been a bit more moody_." thinks Spiderman as he heads for school.

It doesnt take long for Spiderman to swing from there to school,while spiderman was in the HelliCarrier sick bay,Peter Parker was sick at home. "Luckily that Aunt May is on a trip gave by Fury."

He landed in an alleyway,his black suit morphing into his casual he entered his school,his spider sense went nuts but he just shrugged it off.

**3rdperson PoV**

"Peter Parker, Spiderman, who knew" hissed Task Master as he put on his disguise, "well that clarifies my suspicion of the rest of his team" he said to himself with barely contained glee. "Boys begin phase I" he ordered into his wrist as he walked to the school.

**Spiderman's PoV**

Spiderman just barely sat down in time for his home room class as the bell rang, only to find there was no teacher in the room. Just has he finished that thought a man walked in

and sat down in the front desk staring at each and every one of us until his eyes found me and there they stayed there. "_My spider sense is going nuts!_" he thought to himself as a dozen men or so entered carrying the bodies of Ava, luke, sam, and danny.

The entire class went quiet, then the strange man said still looking in my eyes "We have your friends and have disabled the shield security, no one can save you Spider-man" then he removed this disguise, and there standing in front of them was Task Master.

_'There are way too many of them and all of my classmates were in the same room' _that's when an inner voice appeared on his shoulder and it whispered in his ear.

'**Allow me to help no one will know are secret and together we can defeat them'** Spidey was about to say no,but that's when the things went from bad to worse.

One of those goons put a knife to Ava's throat, something inside of Peter burned to this sight and a rage filled him. " _I bond my body to yours_ " Peter spoke in a low voice to himself.

3rdperson PoV

"What!?" some classmate said, then seemly out of nowhere a black web switched out the lights, "TURN BACK ON THE LIGHTS YOU FOOLS!" Screamed Task Master who remembered last time when the lights went off. One of his Henchmen found the switch and flipped it back on, however without the darkness hiding spiderman all were able to see him standing in the back of the room wearing a black suit with a white spider in the front.

"**Give back what you have taken from us and we will let you live**" commanded Spiderman, "What, waste this fool!" shouted the leader henchman. They all pulled out guns and opened fire on Spiderman, while he just ducked and weaved while all of the high schoolers were screaming and getting under their desks.

The bad guys put all of their ammo in the wall beyond spiderman, "**Our turn**" spoke Spiderman with excitement as he charged at them.

3rdperson PoV

After Spiderman said that,he lunged at me and the others,they all got knocked out really easy,Spiderman was kinda scary as he got new powers of black strapped us tight in somewhat black sludge ropes,and tossed us into jail once again.


	3. 3 Its A Deal

S.H.I.E.L.D agents have tracked down Peter that was changing and reverting to Venom and then used a sonic blaster to make the beast fall to the ground. The beast,Venom was taken to a cell,reinforced cell to hold back the was really hard to contain such stubborn monster in a they then saw their prisoner.

The prisoner was Peter that was shifting back and forth between Venom and himself. As Venom he struck out trying to bust out of the prison he was placed in, as Peter Parker he tried to think of a way out of it. The two sides also began to have a loud argument which Fury had so graciously aired for the whole team to hear.

**"Why do you resist? Give in and our power will be complete!"** Venom hissed.

_"I resist cause you are gonna hurt people I care about."_ Peter shouted.

**"You think they care about us!? They put us in a cell! A Prison!"** Venom hissed out and began attacking the nearest wall with his claws. Peter reverted back.

_"They put ME in a cell because of YOU!"_ Peter shouted and tried to focus on keeping his human form. It lasted for a mere few minutes before Venom seeped out and began to take control.

**"We are one and the same! I am your darkest desires! The part of you, you try to hold back but no longer!"** Venom took control again and peered out through the reinforced window. Iron Fist, Powerman, and Nova stood watching the whole scene. **"You struggle to protect them!"** He slammed his fists against the glass. **"We have always been alone, you know no one cares about you that's why we were a solo act."**

Peter didn't speak again only fight against Venom but it was a slowly losing battle. Iron Fist turned to Fury; who remained out of sight from the symbiote. "We have to do something fast he's losing."

"There's nothing we can do we knew that every cell in his body was infected by Venom. Venom infected every part of him even his heart, trying to remove the symbiote now he'll tear Parker inside out fighting." Fury said and he pulled out his gun. "As much as it pains me to lose such a great potential hero he must be taken care of."

Danny's eyes widened behind his mask, he quickly moved in front of Fury. "Wait! We need to wait alittle longer." He looked around at stunned faces. "I could feel Venom's emotions when he took me over I know that the symbiote wants its origin back. Its true Master"

"If he goes berserk and crazy, its all on you" Fury said and without hesitation he nodded.

"I understand."

Fury opened up a control panel and pressed a button; electric probes came out of the walls of the cell and struck Venom, the beast fell to his knees, and the probes shocked him again and again until Venom receded, leaving Peter worn and panting.

In a dark voice Peter muffled **"Why is wrong with us."**

Peter was being swallowed up by Venom, the creature making him think of his pain and his sorrow. The loss of his uncle, being bullied by Flash, ditching his friends to be Spiderman, lying to his aunt, the rage of holding back his gift, the news always slamming him, the inner turmoil of hiding his secret from everyone he cared about to protect them, and them thinking he's a horrible person; all these thoughts spilled out of the symbiote and like a tsunami it crashed into Peter.

"You aren't alone!" A voice shouted and a golden light ripped through the dark memories. Venom hissed, and Peter's good memories came out in spades; memories of his aunt and uncle all the good times they shared, memories of Harry and Mary Jane, how they always stuck by him, all the people he saved.

Venom was pushed back and Peter was in control. In Peter's astral state he was very much normal. Peter closed his ears hearing a loud shrill in his mind, he glared as Venom reformed. "You think you've won, you can't be here forever we will be together you can't stop us!"

Peter, not willing to hurt his friends,said in courageous tone. _"I'll offer you a deal."_

Venom smirked. **"What could you offer us?"**

_"I'll give you anything."_ Peter said to Venom.

**"Then we choose you!"** Venom slithered over to Peter and hands began to molest the human. "You will belong to us."

"What?!" Peter gasped and shivered slightly in disgust from Venom's touch.

**"We both want you, one of us has more emotional desires, but we both want you. So if you want to offer us anything then give us you."** Venom grabbed Peter by the hair. **"You can rule so long as you doesn't get angry, then I'll slip out in some way. You can control our power if you can handle it, and all you have to do is be ours."**

_"What would you want me to do?"_ Peter spoke. "_I think its better to have control of the symbiote rather than have a mindless beast ramming everything.I can stay calm,I can."_

**"When we say a command, we want to do anything our heart desires, you will obey."**

"_Okay then, as long as you will not spawn another symbiote to infect others. And stay away from my mind and my sanity!"_

"**It's a deal then."** Venom said as he crept nearer with Peter. Venom stabbed into Peter's body,liquidifying and melting into the boys body.

Venom sank into Peter's form and slowly regaining consciousness. Peter's friends,still worried about Venom,walked nearer to the cell where Venom was kept. Only to see spiderman in a

very bored mood. White Tiger quickly informer Col. Fury and then Peter was released from the cell and taken to the Medical Wing. No one knew that a deal between Venom and Peter was made.

In a way, Spiderman has much more control over the symbiote Venom.

* * *

**It is fun that I have done the 3rd Chapter. GAMECHAP! and i feel that sir spider is more venomous than ever.**

**R&R Appreciated. 8D**

**No Puns Intended (LOL)**


End file.
